The methods and systems of the present invention are directed to the modification and improvement of transmissions for automotive vehicles, more commonly referred to as “factory installed” transmissions, installed in automotive vehicles by an original motor vehicle manufacturer. The invention is more particularly directed to improvements to “factory installed” transmissions for the four speed 98-04 Honda Odyssey, the five speed 98-04 Honda Odyssey, and the Acura 3.2 TL.
The present inventor owns the following United States patents, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference into the present patent application: U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,426, issued May 26, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,140, issued Dec. 8, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,938, issued Dec. 13, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,549; issued Oct. 19, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,628, issued Jul. 30, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,342; issued Apr. 29, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,685, issued Mar. 24, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,823, issued Apr. 28, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,953, issued Jun. 23, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,507, issued Oct. 7, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,928, issued Oct. 19, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,429, issued Aug. 8, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,047, issued Sep. 12, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,231, issued Sep. 11, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,944, issued May 21, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,472, issued May 20, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,157, issued Mar. 2, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,989, issued May 4, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,680, issued Nov. 9, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,397, issued Mar. 29, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,554, issued Jul. 5, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,628, issued Nov. 15, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,679, issued Oct. 31, 2006; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,893, issued Feb. 19, 2008.
It is the primary object of the present invention to modify the “factory installed” transmissions for the 4 and 5 speed 98-04 Honda Odyssey and the Acura 3.2 TL transmissions to improve the overall operation and efficiency of these “factory installed” automotive transmissions. The modifications to the “factory installed” transmissions, as more fully described herein, include modification of the torque converter charge circuit to adjust the valve stroke to prevent damage to the check valve spring as a result of high fluid pressure which can result in a torque converter overheat condition.
Other objects and advantages of the modification to the “factory installed” automotive transmissions in accordance with the present invention will become apparent from the following description in conjunction with the drawings.